1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a character adjustment method, and more particularly, a character adjustment method by adjusting a density of a character so as to output the character to an output device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A character of a font may be used for various applications presently. For example, a character may be displayed, printed or projected. When a character is created, the character may be applied to different output devices and transformed to have different sizes, colors and/or font weights. In practice of using font characters, many problems of unexpected effect are observed. For example, when a large-sized character with more pixels is transformed to a small-sized character with fewer pixels, problems of strokes overlap and/or uneven distribution of strokes may occur. When a small sized character is transformed to a larger sized character, similar problems are also observed. The unfavorable effect of displaying, printing and/or projecting may therefore lead to inconvenience of users.
In prior art, a parameter may be used to calibrate multiple characters. For example, widths of a plurality of strokes may be shrunk with a proportion to avoid stroke overlapping. However, this procedure may calibrate a character with less number of strokes unnecessarily so that widths of strokes may become too thin to be clear.
Furthermore, in the prior art, the distribution of a plurality of characters may be looked uneven when reading an article with a large number of characters. The reason is, when outputting an article with many characters, some of the characters may have higher densities of strokes, and other characters may have lower densities of strokes. After calibrating all characters by using an identical parameter, the display effect may still be uneven. This problematic result of outputting characters often occurs in the applications at mobile devices. Hence, a solution is sought for dealing with shortcomings of the prior art in the field.